


【FGO】反客为主

by Sieg0216



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieg0216/pseuds/Sieg0216
Summary: *抹布x齐格鲁德，魅魔梗，无内涵与底线，含有各种极其ooc的角色描写与♡喘，观看过程中感到不适请及时退出
Relationships: Sigurd | Saber/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	【FGO】反客为主

齐格鲁德坐在房间里看着钟表，屋内寂静，静到能听到秒针走动的声音，他紧盯着秒针，看它一步一步走向最上方，直到城市里响起深夜十一点的钟声。他将房卡收进衣袋内、走出自己的房间，目标是位于酒店同一层楼的另一间房，在今天确定目标之后，他就谨慎地跟着对方直到找到了对方所在的房间，而现在就是潜入的时候。  
齐格鲁德站在房门前，在握住门把手时动用魔力，门锁便悄无声息地打开，他轻手轻脚但又尽量自然地推开门走进去，就像已经和屋内的人有约、而那人为自己留了门一样。  
屋内一片漆黑，房客果然已经睡下，齐格鲁德走到床前，夜视能力让他能看清躺在床上安睡着的男人，被子下因呼吸而起伏的身体令他口干舌燥，回想着白天男人西装革履、高挑威风的姿态，齐格鲁德瞳孔摇曳、饥饿的感觉越发明显起来。  
他需要这个男人来满足自己，但不会取他性命，对于魅魔来说，只要与人交合、从他的体液中摄取魔力就足够了。对于自己魅魔的体质，齐格鲁德从最初的厌恶到现在的接受并释然，他既然这样诞生，那就这样生存下去，只要在猎食时保持谨慎就好。他利用工作之便寻找合适的猎物，用类似一夜情的方式与目标做床笫之事，对方得到愉快的性体验、自己得到食物，两方互不亏欠。  
今天的目标是合作公司最年轻的一位董事，从在酒店相遇交谈生意，齐格鲁德便觉得有机可乘，正好他也腹中空虚、到了该猎食的时间，于是他决定今晚就出手。合同已经谈成，为了两方的声誉，想必对方不会声张此事——而且这种娱乐也早已是上层人士心照不宣的职场秘密。

齐格鲁德摘下眼镜轻轻放在床头柜上，而后脱掉外衣扔在一边并解开几颗衬衫扣子，他俯下身与男人双唇相贴，将温热的气息呼进男人的口中——这种摄魂的吐息是魅魔的能力之一，先将猎物进行魅惑，后续的一切会更加简单。男人果然被惊醒了，但齐格鲁德动作更加迅速，他一手捂住男人的嘴巴，另一手掀起男人的被子并骑到对方身上，男人睡觉时只穿了内裤，魅魔沉腰坐下去，二人胯间相贴便是不言自明的暗示。  
“深夜打扰阁下，十分抱歉，”齐格鲁德打开台灯低声说到，在职场上沉静的语调里又带了些许诱惑，“如果您保持安静，那么鄙人会让您度过愉快的一晚。”  
“怎么……？贵公司还有这种服务吗？”  
男人像是还没睡醒般念叨着问，看那涣散的眼神，似乎刚才的魅惑成功起效了，齐格鲁德放开捂住他嘴巴的手，男人很老实地没有大声呼救之类，这让他更加放心。  
“与公司无关，是鄙人擅作主张，”齐格鲁德趴在男人身上，凑近他耳边循循善诱，手上暧昧地划过身下的的精壮躯体，“怎样？阁下是否愿意给这个面子？”  
“既然是你提出来的，那可要先看你的表现了。”  
温热的手抚上西装裤包裹的臀部揉了两下，男人答应得相当果断，让齐格鲁德省心不少。  
“请阁下放心，今夜一定会让您满足为止。”  
他是魅魔，床事的技巧绝对纯熟，满足一名人类男性是绰绰有余。齐格鲁德带着笑意在男人的胸口落下一吻，顺手开始解下自己的皮带，没有什么比顺利的猎食更让人心情愉快了。

魅魔的本能培养了齐格鲁德挑选男人的眼光，他总是能找到质量上乘的男人，而他们往往都有质量上乘的阴茎与美味的精液，运气好还能遇到愿意主动且技巧同样丰富的人。今夜的这位同样拥有绝佳的肉体，这样已经足够使魅魔满意。  
“啊…嗯……阁下的…♡真是太棒了……♡”  
齐格鲁德凌乱地喘息着、骑坐在男人身上驰骋，男人想看他的诚意，他便先采取主动，在用嘴巴服侍到前端勃起后，他主动坐了上来，此刻魅魔的肠道正吞吐着青筋跳动的肉棒，他喜欢这样虽不很粗但足够长的尺寸、喜欢这种深入进来搅动体内的感觉。而且他也相信，自己身为魅魔所拥有的绝佳的肉穴也能满足任何一个男人，火热紧致且无论使用几次都不失弹性，甚至还能根据阴茎的形状自行调整，是人类所不能拥有的名器，足以让任何人神魂颠倒。  
“要说这个，你也是彼此彼此，”男人没有只顾着自己享受，他的一只手握住了魅魔粉红的阴茎，悠哉地抚摸着这根形状优美的器官，“而且连安全套也不用……本以为你只是个古板的秘书，没想到私下这么放浪，我很喜欢这样的美人。”  
“哈啊…鄙人很喜欢…这样亲密接触……♡”  
如果用了安全套，他就没法用下体吃到精液、只能用嘴去饮了……这是最首要的理由，但长期这样坚持着，齐格鲁德也不再清楚自己是否就是喜欢不戴套做爱的感觉：那种黏膜与肉茎亲密摩擦的快感，最后浓稠的液体被灌进深处，伴随着魔力被补充的满足，被猎物内射的瞬间绝对是魅魔最快乐的时候，就连齐格鲁德这种平日做出禁欲模样的也绝不例外。  
房间里热气蒸腾，交合的二人交换着亲昵的话语、喘着情欲的吐息，一具健壮一具精瘦的身体都滚动着汗珠、循着官能越发升温。平日健身的习惯让魅魔在床上也充满精神，虽然自己骑乘位上下动了许久，但齐格鲁德还能继续，直到榨出身下男人的精液为止。他可以感觉到肠肉吮吸的那根东西接近了临界点，而许久没欢爱过的他也逐渐攀上快感的高峰，快要无法控制自己……  
身下的男人似乎又说了什么，但齐格鲁德没有听清，他还在着迷地晃动腰肢，魅魔青色的双瞳发出妖冶的光芒，像是无法再维持作为人类的伪装。在二人都未察觉的时候，一条细长的黑色尾巴从魅魔的尾椎处冒了出来并愉快地摇晃，心形的尾端甩动着勾人心魄，灰蓝与白色交织的发丝间也钻出两只黑色的短角，而魅魔的下腹部则浮现出一个同样是青色光芒的纹样，描绘有魔物翅膀的心形图案也类似子宫，复杂优美如艺术品般，被勃起的阴茎挡住若隐若现。  
青色的魅魔终于露出他原本的姿态，齐格鲁德本不愿现出真身，但如同本能般的反应他也无法控制，只要情动至顶峰他便会自然卸下伪装，还好绝大部分猎物也会在此时舒服得意识不清，甚至被他本体的模样更加撩拨起欲火、完全意识不到自己在和非人类交媾。身下的男人似乎也是如此，齐格鲁德感觉到体内的肉棒主动顶了进来，好像是男人开始主动了，两只滚烫有力的手掐住了他的腰，他嘤咛一声收缩后穴，尾巴撒娇似的缠上男人的一只手臂，而后便感觉到温凉的精液射进了肠道深处，他更加夹紧那根东西，像是饥渴的孩子般讨要着食物并且一点也不愿漏掉。而他自己也在获得魔力的快乐中达到了绝顶，阴茎颤抖着吐出了魅魔的精液洒在二人的腹部。

他很久没有进食了……为了适应人类社会，他向来是能忍则忍，饿到极限才寻找猎物饱餐一顿，不知是否是饿了太久，今天的精液尝起来极其美味且汲取到了丰富的魔力，他希望男人还有精力继续，他还想要再多吃一些。  
“多谢款待，小魅魔，我想今晚应该还可以继续吧？”  
“嗯、是的……”齐格鲁德顺从地回答到，对方这样积极让他心花怒放，从高潮的余韵中平复之后，他咀嚼着男人的话语，才感觉到些微的违和。  
“阁下刚才说的是？……您莫非知道……”  
齐格鲁德很少见到了解魔物的人类，而且男人现在还是一副气定神闲的样子，和其他被他榨完的男人也不太一样，越发浓重的疑虑让他变得清醒，或许现在去将他催眠、让今晚就这样结束为好……在他这么想着打算下床时，他发现身体已经动不了了。  
“？！这、这是怎么……”  
他就这样坐在男人身上一动不动，他尽全力试着活动了，但身体就是颤抖着不听指挥，简直像是在畏惧着什么，身体恐惧得自行放弃了抵抗……他这才发现，这种威压感来自体内刚从精液中汲取的魔力，本以为是富足的魔力现在仿佛排山倒海般、占据并支配了魅魔的全身，这并不是能够被他吸收的温和或弱小的魔力，它的主人比他更强、更有压迫力，仅用一点自己的魔力就能让他畏惧到连逃离的力气都丧失，二人的差距绝对不止一星半点。  
“看来小魅魔还有待进步，还不能发现这种等级的魔族隐藏的气息呢。”  
男人之前一直躺着被他服侍，现在则坐了起来与齐格鲁德平视着，看到那变得猩红的瞳孔、头上冒出的粗壮的双角以及身上浮现的黑色纹路，齐格鲁德这才知道自己找上了不该找的人，但一切为时已晚。男人抹起洒在自己腹部的精液舔舐一口，低声地咋舌。  
“真是太浪费了，魅魔的精液能用作魔法材料，也能卖出不错的价格，你的精液尝起来还是质量上乘的那种。”  
“抱、抱歉……鄙人是……”齐格鲁德努力用平静的声调想要道歉，希望对方的资历与同在人间的生活使他成为一个通情达理的魔族，“鄙人该怎样…才能得到您的原谅？”  
“本以为魅魔都是些弱不禁风、男女都一样娇气的家伙，没想到还有这样与众不同的一只，”男人捏住齐格鲁德的下巴、眼神扫视端详他的全身，“容貌与身形都很出色，淫纹还是特别的青蓝色，床技很熟练，工作上也是名优秀的助理……如果变成我的东西就再好不过了。”  
“变成您的……”  
“魅魔的你成为我的奴隶，人类的你成为我的秘书，我不但会原谅你，而且随时都可以喂饱你，你再也不会饿肚子，”男人一边说着，手指一边在齐格鲁德的尾根打转、拨弄着魅魔纤细又结实的尾巴，“你可以用今晚的时间考虑，在回答之前要先履行你的诺言，你说过‘今夜一定会让您满足为止’，应该没有忘记吧？”  
齐格鲁德心里叫苦，那是在他以为对方是人类时说的客套话，但高阶魔族可就天差地别了，它们绝伦的精力与过激的玩法肯定不是自己能应付得来的，至少也要最高阶的或者一群魅魔轮流侍候才可以。感觉到体内那根肉棒也随着男人现出真身而复归魔族的状态——比刚才粗了几乎一倍还变得更长，形状扭曲、温度如烙铁般滚烫，吐出的黏液也带有充满压迫感的魔力，让他的身体已经没有拒绝的余地。  
“说起来……魅魔不是无论男女都有那个吗？”男人将自己那根拔出来后将齐格鲁德放倒在床上，几股红黑色的魔力圈住魅魔的脖颈、手腕与脚腕，齐格鲁德被迫摆出双手举过头顶且大开双腿的姿势。男人的手指拂过刚才享用过的后穴，在柔软的会阴处勾勒起来，“你把它藏到哪里去了？”  
齐格鲁德吞咽几口唾沫，心里斗争一番后还是屈服于男人的威压。同样是为了更加接近人类，他克制自己从来不用那个地方，与人交合也只用最后那个男性仅有的洞穴，现在却不得不久违地将它露出来了。一条新的缝隙出现在阴茎与后穴之间，男人迫不及待地送进两根手指、开始探索那长久未使用的女性部位，带起齐格鲁德难耐的颤抖。  
这样不行……如果再次使用，他一定会重拾对这里的喜爱然后无法自拔……明明他已经忍耐到几乎忘记这里了……作为魅魔本该用于摄食的真正部位，下面果然迅速有了反应，入口的两片软肉立刻咬紧侵入的手指，随着搅拌的动作逐渐湿润起来，齐格鲁德眯起双眼试图逃避身体的主动，但追求肉体的快乐是魅魔与生俱来的本能，再怎样逃避也终会滑向迎合的结局。  
再度看向男人血红色的双眼，他终究还是屈服于这比他更强大的支配的力量。

齐格鲁德度过了狂乱的一夜。露出魔族真身的男人似乎也是禁欲许久，今夜终于能放下矜持，于是不知餍足地索求着他，高阶魔族的持久力与射精量卓越到令人恐惧，魅魔已经被喂下远超自身需求的精液，但男人的性欲还远远没有得到满足。  
“啊、嗯♡求、求您了…别再……♡♡啊啊……♡”  
齐格鲁德用指甲抠着瓷砖的缝隙，额头抵着墙壁哭叫，他正被男人压在浴室的墙上进行不知是第几次的交媾。刚才的他们几乎把所有体位都玩过了，魅魔在床上被翻来覆去干到几乎失禁，于是请求男人放他去浴室排泄一下，男人却直接就着交合的姿态将他抱起一起进了浴室，并且在他排尿时也一刻不停地抽插着，现在则直接在浴室开始了下一次。  
魅魔的腿间已经被糟蹋得一塌糊涂，几乎射空了的阴茎上缠绕着魔力、用于收集起射出的精液；女性的蜜穴里夹着那根魔族的阴茎、已经不知被插了多久，变成熟透果实般的红色，此刻通红的穴肉正合着黏糊糊的水声被翻搅抽送，淫水混合着精液循重力流出、沿着紫黑色的肉棒流淌下来，被抽插出泡沫粘连在二人的交合处；后穴也被使用了好几次，此刻松软的洞口正自由地挤出一股股奶油般浓稠的精液，有少许挂在了尾巴根部扯出几缕黏丝；魅魔的尾巴缠在男人的腰上亲昵磨蹭，大腿与挺翘的臀上沾满了各种各样的体液，且留下了大量属于支配者的紫红色指印，同样被留下的印记还有遍布身体各处的指印与齿痕。  
虽然还未表示臣服，但魅魔已然是一副归属于支配者的模样，男人不知第几次的射精，远超人类的大量滚烫精液冲进子宫，齐格鲁德嘶哑地叫唤、反弓起身体两眼翻白地承受，子宫里早就吃不下了，但也只能被迫灌得鼓胀起来，让雪白的肚子隆起一个小小的丘陵，而蜜穴也配合地喷涌出新一波淫水淋在浴室地板上，纵使是经验丰富的魅魔，也在今夜无数次的绝顶中几乎虚脱，只有在喂食的一方怀中颤抖的余地。  
“你叫齐格鲁德对吧？你真是太优秀了…我从没用过下面这么紧的魅魔……”  
或许是因为鲜少使用，所以他的雌穴才能带来这般生涩紧致的体验，但原本紧绷的肉洞也在一夜激烈的开拓后变得甜蜜温软。男人短暂地停止动作将他抱出浴室，走路时带动肚子里的精液晃动、性器摩擦着肉壁又让魅魔发出连声媚音，他们再度倒回被褥凌乱、早就满是脏污的床上，男人拔出自己的阴茎，肉棒摩擦着穴内糊满黏液的褶皱、离开红肿的蜜穴时发出咕啵一声，立刻就有大量精液跟着从肉洞里倒流出来。  
齐格鲁德被翻过身平躺在床上，眼里闪烁幸福的粉光，手上按着自己隆起的腹部低声娇吟。他已经吃得太饱了……过剩的魔力补充让淫纹前所未有地充满精神，青色的图案流转着活跃的光芒，魅魔的本能让他此时满心愉悦、只有对给予者的感恩与服从，双腿已经不是被迫而是主动大张着，阴户与后穴吐出的精液在腿间堆积成一片黏液池，尾巴累得不再摇晃后便弯成了心形的模样。今天的欢愉对魅魔来说想必无异于品尝一顿饕餮之宴。  
“那么该做决定了，是否要来我身边？我能带给你的好处已经在刚才让你都体验过了。”  
“嗯……请、请让鄙人…变成您的东西♡……”魅魔边喘着气边回话，伸着舌尖换气的模样像一只服帖的宠物狗，“这具身体…请您随意使用…主人……♡♡”  
齐格鲁德回味着今夜的疯狂，如同兴奋剂一般尝过一次便无法忘记那飘然的感觉，回想起那根凶猛的性器好像身体就会再度产生反应。他无法想象没有这样的性生活的将来。  
“很高兴看到你这么答复，那么契约成立。”  
男人话音落下，一道光芒便环绕在魅魔的脖颈上，光芒散去后，留在颈间的是一圈锁链的图案，无法消去的印记成为主从关系的标志，主人有了忠心的发泄性欲的仆从，仆人则拥有了主人供给的源源不断的食物，完美的互利关系。  
窗外已经天色渐明，齐格鲁德陷在软绵绵的床垫里、指尖流连于小腹上闪烁的淫纹，想起未来不再需要辛苦猎食的生活，魅魔原本淡漠的漂亮脸庞上浮现一丝满足的笑意。  
看来要想办法给现在的公司递交一份辞呈了。

end.


End file.
